


Glitter and dicks

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [19]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Established Sterek - Freeform, Fairy Stiles, Fingering, M/M, Magic, Top Derek, Tumblr Prompt, Witches, major size kink, spit as lube because stiles is tiny, talk of coming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Hey :) can U pls wirte a os about Stiles shrinks, Derek finds him and fuck him with his pinky finger xD and rubs his little dick o///o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and dicks

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and also one of the strangest prompts I've ever gotten but I loved getting it.
> 
> Also did you miss me?! I'M BACK BABY.  
> (Thank goodness because I've noticed a real lack of porn writers in the fandom like what the hecky heck?) 
> 
> Anyway as usual my tumblr is;  
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Come see me and enjoy :)

He’s a fucking fairy, a fucking 6 inch, bright gold winged fucking fairy.

Stiles - Stiles hates witches damn it. And he’s lost. 

Lost in the goddamn woods as a 6 fucking inch fairy all because his asshole werewolf boyfriend was running late. 

He’s gonna curse Derek’s ass when he finds him. _Curse it._

The worst part, out of the whole ordeal though, besides the itty bitty little body and the glitter trail following him from his  _wings:_ Definitely the perpetual state of horny. Seriously like his dick wont go down! It’s fucking annoying and he needs to cum and he’s lost and ugh. 

Okay so it’s probably because he was like, really turned on when the witch found him because hello he thought it was Derek freaking Hale coming to sex him up like they’d planned. So perfectly reasonable let’s be honest here. 

He let’s out a huff. Slamming his foot down on the branch he’d roughly rolled onto because, uh no he has no idea how to fly and he’s already glowing so fuck dignity, man.

He freezes at the wuff of air and the thunder of footsteps. 

Jesus what if it’s that bitch back to try again, this time make him a worm or something! (Hey he’s a fairy, anything is possible okay?) 

He tries to stay quiet, still, hugging the wood under him his heart hammering in his chest, wings quivering behind him. 

“Stiles?”

_Derek ._

“Oh thank God!”

He jumps up in his excitement, flails in a bundle of wings and gold and laughter towards his boyfriend, it takes him a full moment to remember before he’s hurtling into his boyfriends (muscled) chest with a yelp. 

Derek fumbles to catch him and it’d be really funny if the world wasn’t spinning. 

“Stiles?! What the fuck?”

He licks his lips, blinking up at the wolf above him (seriously how is it fair that he’s even hot when he’s like 100x bigger then him? This is bull!) grinning and waving awkwardly his cock throbbing in his pants at the heat under his ass. 

“So like, I ran into a witch.”

“Jesus, yeah I can tell, you’re what? 6 inches at best?”

“Hey! It’s not the size that matters … or, y’know, damn it. Whatever! We have to fix this because I was promised sex, Derek, sex and whatever that bitch did has stuck an I’m so turned on man I’m  _dying.”_

His whimper is manly as hell. Manly Goddamn it. 

Derek gives him the look. The one where his eyebrows pull in and his nose crinkles and his lips tilt a little, like he knows. Which he probably does. Freaky werewolf senses and all. 

Well fuck him, Stiles’ is fucking aching, squirming in Derek’s palms wings tingling at the grinning touch making him buck up slightly in startled delight. 

Oh hell yes, sensitive wings = really fucking amazing feeling on his cock. 

“Jesus, I can still smell you, it’s stronger then usual. Fuck.”

He shivers at the low growl in the wolfs tone, glances up through his lashes to pupil blown eyes and low hanging fangs. 

Mmmhm, he’s not the only one with a magical issue (if you know what I mean.) 

“Der’, Der I’m really, really horny.”

“Fuck.”

He nods, the idea sounding blissfully amazing as his ass pulses, hole twitching eagerly spreading his legs a little and dropping a hand down, palming at his swollen, aching cock through his pants. 

He let’s out a moan that’s fucking filthy and drops his head back onto Derek’s palm, wiggling a little, rocking up slowly into his own grip, grunting low and panting softly at how freaking good that feels. 

They’ve done this before, he had no shame and besides, the muffled whimper Derek let’s out makes him grin wolfishly (heh) and put on a show, curving his back and exposing his neck, squeezing the hard line of his dick slowly. 

“Mmm, want you too fuck me when I’m my normal size, Der. Want you to split me open on your cock, make me cum all over myself like you did last time? Recon I can cum untouched? Fuck I bet I can.”

He mewls when Derek snarls, hot breath ghosting over his body like a touch, making his wings tremble and his cock leak onto his pants. Biting his lip as he moves, shoving at them furiously. 

Fuck he needs skin on skin, now, he’s so close. So, so close. 

Derek makes a broken sound, free hand coming up, two fingers gently stroking over his wings, it’s like fire on his skin, too hot and too much but not enough at all, making him cry out and spread himself wide, wings flailing gracelessly as his cock twitches. 

“Hmm, wounder if I can finger you like this, will you stay all open and worked up for later? Recon you’ll be tight as a damn virgin once you’re back to normal, Stiles?”

He gasps at the image, Jesus one finger would be like - Like, fuck it’d be huge, would fill him up so full he probably wont be able too walk for a while. Shit. 

He must make a really embarrassing sound because Derek leers at him, leers and brings his own finger to his mouth, sucking on it slow and wet, slurping and rolling his tongue, dipping it between his fangs as Stiles stairs openly. Naked from the bottom down, cock flushed pink and weeping precum onto his stomach. 

Holy shit Derek was actually going to do it. 

He scrambles, pulling his own legs wide open, exposing his hole, finger nails biting into his ass cheeks as he pants eagerly, wiggling delightedly in Derek’s hand as the wolf reaches down, circling Stiles’ hole slowly, making him wet. The hot touch making him twitch and clench, loosening under Derek’s persistent, teasing pushes. 

“You open up so pretty for me, Stiles, looks like when you’re riding my cock. All flushed and needy pretty pink hole all wide and gaping for me. Love how you look like this.”

He chokes a little, body spasming as Derek pushes in and in, stretching him wide and open, rim smooth around Derek’s finger nerve endings alight as Derek grinds mercilessly into his prostate, pulls out long and slow and shoves his finger back in. 

It feels endless to him makes him scream and writhe and twist for it, but it’s only the second knuckle of Derek’s middle finger and his stomach is bulging a little, eyes crossing as Derek fucks him, fucks him hard and fast and messy. 

He kinda just babbles in awe, cheeks burning, pushing back onto Derek’s finger as he’s stuffed full his cock swollen and his chest tight as he hurtles towards orgasm. 

It’s a brush of Derek’s thumb on his cock that does it, makes him scream silently, mouth open and wet, eyes squeezing shut, muscles straining as he cum and cums, painting his stomach and happy trail with thick strings of it, his ass throbbing as Derek eases his finger out slowly, groaning low and deep, staring down at him like he’s some kind of fucking food. 

He lays there for a minute, puffing and shaking, feeling obscenely exposed as Derek oh so slowly licks his lips and fangs and smiles, wide and hungry. 

“We better get you to Deaton, because when you’re the right size again I’m gonna _fuck_  that sloppy little hole and fill you with cum.”

He still hates witches, hates them with a passion but what with the bone sated, weak knee feeling he can’t help but think, _fairies_  aren’t so bad.


End file.
